The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle restraint systems, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle airbag systems, methods and apparatus for enclosing, storing and/or deploying vehicle airbags, and methods of manufacturing vehicular airbag systems including components that facilitate airbag enclosure, storage, and/or deployment.
Vehicles can be provided with various systems and apparatus for restraining vehicular passengers, such as in the event of a collision. For example, some related art vehicles are provided with airbags that inflate if forces are sensed or otherwise detected that indicate a collision or other event that may transmit potentially harmful forces to a vehicle occupant. Under these conditions, the airbag is rapidly inflated for the purpose of restraining the vehicle occupant to prevent or reduce injuries, such as by providing a buffer between the occupant and other objects, e.g., portions of the vehicle's interior.